The Great Sage
by Pixieblade
Summary: I somehow ended up putting Sanzo in a Native American camp, don't ask me why.


Title: The Great Sage  
Series: Saiyuki AU  
Pairing: 39; Rating: K-WS  
AN: I thought about this picture and somehow ended up putting Sanzo in a Native American camp, don't ask me why.

"He came in the form of the sun, walking amongst us he showed the truth of this world. Golden hair flowed over earth stained flesh, that same skin glowed under his midnight clothes, he was beautiful in his simplicity and perfection." the old man sighed wistfully, remembering the man who had open his people's perceptions of the world.

"Why did he come to us, Grandfather?"

"He said he was searching for someone. Someone he had lost many life times ago."

"Life times?"

"In his land it is believed that a strong soul can come back after they die and be reborn in a new body."

"So he was looking for someone he knew in a previous life? How would he know what they looked like?"

"He said the one he was searching for could not die, that it was actually _he_ who had died and come back."

"How had he died?"

"He spoke of evil spirits that had tried to destroy the world. There had been a great battle and he had fallen trying to save his companions. Many had died that day."

"Why did he come back here?"

"He didn't want to leave the one he was searching for alone."

"Did he ever find his friend?"

"A long time ago, when I was younger than you, I remembered seeing a great spirit in the forest. He was sitting on a large stone and looking out towards the sunset solemnly. I had been very afraid and tried to leave before he noticed me, but he was smarter than I was and called for me in a strange tongue. I did not understand his spoken words and was very scared. He turned eyes like the mountain lion towards me and spoke again, this time I heard him in my mind and understood his words.

He asked if I had ever seen the sun and when I pointed to the horizon he smiled sadly and shook his head. His teeth were like a wolves', his ears long and pointed like the bats'. He was both terrifying and beautiful. When I told the stranger this he stood up quickly and commanded me to take him to the spot even though I had not been back in many generations. He was so intense it was not possible for me to disobey him. We walked for many hours until I finally found the spot again. As I feared there was nothing there.

He walked to the spot I remembered seeing the spirit sit upon and climbed to the top, sitting in the same spot and closing his eyes. I could feel him gathering the spirits to him and then in a sharp burst that made me cry out I felt him call for the other. It was...so sad, that voice in my head. Birds flew up out of the trees and the small animals of the forest scurried to their hiding spots. The wind stilled suddenly and then there was a gust so strong I was knocked to my knees.

When I looked up they were standing staring at each other; golden sunlight and luminescent moonlight. Soft smiles played on their lips as they lightly entwined their fingers. There was a tearing in the air around them and then they were gone. I searched for many hours but could not find them. Eventually I sat on the rock and looked to the heavens, only then noticing that there was a new star burning in the sky. I believe with all my heart that they finally found the peace they were looking for."

"Grandfather, were they the sun and moon?"

"I do not know, but I do believe they were meant for each other and I pray they never loose each other again."

The young children gathered around his feet nodded their heads in agreement before scattering back to their duties in the camp. The old man sat back and reached in to the buckskin pants, pulling out the long string of pale white beads, carefully fingering the strands of golden hair caught in between the roundels. The children may think it nothing but a story, but he knew better. Looking up at the twilight stained heaven he smiled at the dual stars on the horizon.

Breathing out softly his words were lost on the wind, "Sanzo. Goku. May you find happiness always."

Fin.


End file.
